The Forgotten History
by WHWriter
Summary: Arthur while hunting finds a beautiful girl, who has been waiting for him! Will she open his eyes to magic? What if Uther finds out? Fem!Merlin. Read and Review!
1. His Maiden

_In this story Merlin is a girl, and anything before the coming of age ceremony will happen after he finds Merlin._

_****_**Disclamer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: His Maiden**_

_**In her woodland forest, **_

_**She waits for her king.**_

_**Cursed to sleep by her people,**_

_**Till he sets her free.**_

_**His maiden whom he will protect,**_

_**She who will protect him.**_

_**These two shall meet,**_

_**The Once and Future King, **_

_**and his Sorceress Queen.**_

_**She to waken from her eternal sleep,**_

_**And he to find his maiden love.**_

_**He shall come of age,**_

_**And she will stir.**_

_**A mere hunting trip,**_

_**Will become a history of,**_

_**Life, Death, and Love.**_

Arthur had been told this poem by his nursemaid since he was three. However, two years later it was discovered that she was a Druid, and executed. He had always wondered if she had lied to him. However, over the years, the poem faded from memory and became a distant wispier in the back of his mind. And that afternoon Arthur was going to be the Crowned Prince of Camelot.

To calm his nerves he and a few of his knights were going on a hunting trip, into the eastern forest. The Druid ruins were perfect cover when looking for game. As they rode one of Arthurs knights, Sir Kay, called to him.

"Your highness, I spotted some ruins that I have never seen before and I patrolled here this morning."

"Well then lets go have a look eh?" Arthur changer the direction of his horse, and headed on a more northern route.

The ruins seemed to appear among the trees first just a pillar, then eventually Arthur came across arched pillars that had stairs leading to a garden. The garden was beautiful, however when Arthur looked back for his knights they had disappeared. Arthur pulled out his sword and prepared for any kind of attack. When he turned back to the garden, a woman was standing in front of him. She stood tall, as the breeze played with her white gown.

"The prince has finally come. Emrys has waited for you for many centuries."

"Who are you? What have you done with my knights? Who is Emrys?"

"So many questions. I am the keeper of Emrys, my name is Galene. As for your knights they are fine if in a bit of a panic looking for you, but they can not enter here. Now that you are here Emrys is the only one that can lead you out."

"Who is Emrys?"

"Emrys is your future, you will need Emrys to become King."

"Well Emrys can just stay where he is and I can find my own way out. I don't need some sorcerer to make me King!" Arthur turned and started back the way he came. But when he reached the arches he ran into an invisible wall. He turned to see Galene behind him.

Brandishing his sword Arthur turned to Galene. "Release me Witch or I will run you through."

"Young Pendragon, I am as trapped as you until Emrys is awakened neither of us can leave." A pain grew in her eyes showing her distress. "Emrys' magic is the only thing that can break through the barriers that were set by the Druid elders centuries ago."

"Wait Emrys is centuries old! How can he still be alive?"

"A prophecy was made and the Elders found that Emrys had been born far to soon for the world. Therefore on Emrys' 21st birthday, Emrys was put into a deep sleep that can only be broken when the Once and Future King awakens Emrys. That is you Pendragon."

"So physically and mentally Emrys is 21."

Galene nodded. "Yes. If you like I can show you the way to Emrys, so that we can all be free."

Arthur contemplated the choice. 'Stay for eternity, or free a sorcerer.' In the end Arthur chose the later. Arthur turned to Galene, "Lead the way."

As Galene lead Arthur, he began to notice the remains of a city. 'How could all of this have been kept hidden from us for so long?' Arthur continued to look at the ruins of what had obviously been a great city long ago. He spotted a shield that was lying on the ground. It was silver, and in the middle was a golden 8-pointed star of the kingdom of Avalon. He continued forward, the path eventually entered into a large clearing. The sky was tinged golden and red. Arthur guessed that he had another two hours before nightfall.

"Now young Pendragon this is the center of the citadel. It was once the thrown room of The king of Avalon. Now, however, it is the resting place of the almighty Emrys. One more thing to wake Emrys you must truly wish for it or Emrys will sleep until needed. You will have to battle Emrys' protector, and to do that you need Emrys' help for only magic can tame or slay the beast." With that Galene vanished into the trees and Arthur was left alone.

He turned and scanned the the middle of the glade was a dais. On the dais was a glass case, gold lined the seams keeping the case together. As Arthur approached he growl was heard behind him. Arthur, with sword in hand, turned and saw a horrific creature.

The dragon was huge, it reared up and looked at Arthur like he was a deer to be eaten. A booming voice entered Arthur's mind.

'Well young Pendragon what are you waiting for? Wake Emrys, or you may stay in my company forever, but mind you I have not eaten in many years. So choose quickly or I will choose for you.' Arthur slowly backed away from the dragon and towards the dais.

He turned towards the dais. What he saw took his breath away. The most beautiful girl was lying there, she had dark ebony locks that spread to her lower back, her pale skin glowed in the last rays of day. The blue dress complemented her perfectly. He reached down into the casket and stroked her cheek, her skin was soft and smooth. As his hand pulled away her eyelashes fluttered and slowly opened to reveal sapphire blue eyes. Arthur stepped back as the girl sat up.

"Hello," Her voice was like chimes in the breeze. "You must be the Once and Future King. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you must be Emrys. Not to be rude but would you please call off your dragon?"

"Of course my King, but if you please call me Merlin." She mad a face. "Emrys is just the name given to me by my people."

"OK Merlin." The girl climbed gracefully off the dais and landed lightly in the grass. Suddenly her legs gave out and she was sprawled out on the ground.

"Woah you alright?"

"Yes i'll be ok I just haven't walked in years... I think."Arthur smiled down at the girl and helped her up.

"Something like that." He chuckled.

"Young Witch it is good to see you again."

"Kilgharrah is that truly you? You have grown last I saw you were my height!"

"Yes it has been some time now you are the little one." Arthur cleared his throat both Merlin and Kilgharrah look at him.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your reunion but my men are probably looking all over for me and as much as I love a good joke I think we should go tell them i'm ok." Merlin smiled.

"Of course, how silly of me. Let me show you the way." Merlin led Arthur to the archway where Arthur could see his men still trying to get past the barrier.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review, I will try to update as soon as i can!


	2. To Camelot

_Thanks for the epic reviews! I am so happy that you like my story. Here is the next chapter! Hope it is just as good! I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the really long wait I lost my computer and only got a new one recently. Then I had to finish high school and I have been trying to get money for collage. Thank all those who have stayed by me and patiently waited for this update. I love you all!-WHWriter_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin_

_**Chapter 2: To Camelot**_

Merlin took hold of Arthur's hand, and they passed through the barrier easily. The knights stood in shock staring at the beautiful girl who had appeared through the invisible barrier. Not seeing Arthur immediately, they raised their swords and began to move in on the girl.

Arthur instinctively moved around Merlin, and held up his sword.

"Men that is no way to treat a lady!" The knights shocked to see their prince and hastily bowed.

"Prince Arthur, thank goodness you are alright!"

Merlin stepped around Arthur. "Fear not knights, Arthur is my king, and I will protect him with all that I am."

The knights gave Arthur a skeptical look. Shrugging in response a knight with blond curly hair stepped forward and bowed to Merlin.

"As long as you never harm Arthur I will help you in any way I can. I am Sir Leon." Turning to Arthur "My lord, we must return or your father will begin to worry."

Nodding Arthur turned to Merlin. "Merlin you will be riding with me. If that is ok with you."

Merlin smiled "That is not necessary, I will ride on my own."

She whistled, after a few moments a beautiful white unicorn stepped from the woods, and made its way to Merlin. She mounted the unicorn in one leap. She looked down at the knights, who were staring at her in disbelief.

"Arthur are you planning on walking all the way to Camelot?" Arthur shook himself, but was unable to tear his eyes away from the amazing sight before him.

"Sire, is it wise to bring her along? Your father will not approve of her...skills." A knight hesitantly asked.

Arthur sighed looking at the knight. "Sir Leon, she saved my life. Father is not to know about her magic, I will do my best to help her."

"Yes Sire, but you will need to have a good story for her being here."

"I know, I will need to speak with her alone before we get back to Camelot."

Arthur turned back to his horse, mounting it, he began to lead the way back to Camelot. Merlin strong and proud beside him.

ϪϪϪϪϪϪϪϪϪ

Camelot's wall came into view, and Arthur called his knights to a stop.

"Go and hunt so we have something to present to my father." As the knights dispersed, Arthur motioned Merlin closer to him. She dismounted and walked over to him with such grace Arthur could imagine her as a goddess.

"You called Arthur?" She questioned. Her eyes shown with curiosity.

"Yes, we need a story to tell my father why you are with us and where you came from. The world has drastically changed since you last were here."

"I have noticed that, thank you. However I have already come up with a cover, and I will need you to trust me and no matter what I say go along with it." Her face was serious, and the laughter was gone from her sapphire eyes.

"Okay Merlin, but..."

"No buts Arthur, otherwise I will have to leave not only to protect myself, but also you."

Their conversation ended, and the knights began to return. When all the knights were back, their total count was 3 quails, 2 rabbits, one had even managed to get a small doe as well.

"Good work men, mount up. Merlin I think it is time for you to let your friend go back otherwise you may not even make it to the gate."

"You are right," turning to her steed she whispered in its ear, it shook its head and left trotting back to the forest.

Arthur reached down and helped Merlin up in front of him.

"There you go, it won't be too far, I really hope your plan works Merlin."

She turned to him with a mischievous smile. "Don't worry Arthur, everything will be fine."

They entered the lower town, the streets were bustling with merchants trying to sell their wears. As the group road through many stopped to stare at the prince and the foreign pale beauty that road with him.

Upon entering the citadel servants came to take the horses to the stables. A servant waited for Arthur to help Merlin down, then approached him.

"Your Highness, His Majesty the king wishes for you to meet him in the throne room immediately. He said it is of the utmost importance."

"Yes, tell him I will be there shortly, and tell him I have some one for him to meet as well."

"Yes, Your Highness." With a bow, he turned and walked back into the castle.

"I know you said you had a plan Merlin, but I am really hoping that it is a somewhat decent idea."

"Don't worry Arthur, even if things go wrong I know I can trust you to help me. But everything will work out. I know it will." With a smile she turned and began to walk up and into the castle.

As they neared the throne room Merlin stood taller, and walked with grace that one can only be born with. An aura of strength and wonder surrounded her and she seemed to glow with happiness.

The guards at the entrance, and opened the doors to let Arthur and Merlin through. Uther sat on his throne, and stood as Arthur entered. When merlin came into view, he stopped and his face paled. He looked at her in shock.

"YOU!"


	3. AN Sorry :)

This is just an AN. I know I hate them too, but I just wanted you guys to know that my profile pic is the Star of Avalon so you know what it looks like. Love you all and I have already started on chapter 3 of the story!


	4. The Girl in His Dreams

_I felt really bad about the long wait so I decided to give you guys another chapter as soon as possible, so here it is. Thank you all for your continued support! Please don't forget to review, I love to hear your thoughts, and they help mr be motivated to write the next chapter. Here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy it! -WHWriter_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin :(_

**Chapter 3: The Girl in His Dreams**

Uther for the past 21 years lived with the guilt of knowing it was his fault that his wife Ygraine died. And for those 21 years he slept alone in his large chambers crying for his lost love. However a year after the loss of his wife Uther began to dream of a girl. Her hair dark as the midnight sky, pale skin that shown in the moonlight. Her eyes bluer than the ocean.

His first dream of her is a meeting that he will never forget.

_**Flashback/Dream**_

_Uther stood in a forest glade, the moon shone and bathed the area in it's silver glow. Uther sat and thought of Ygraine and how she would have loved this spot. A rustle from his left drew Uther from his memories. He stood and drew his sword. _

_In front of him a girl walked out. He first thought that the moon had graced him with her presence. She glowed in the moons rays, and walked up to Uther._

"_Hello Uther, I finally meet you at last." Her voice glided over him and brought him peace that he never knew. _

"_Who are you, and how do you know me."_

"_Uther, I am Emrys. I know of you, because of the prophesy made many years ago about your son." _

"_Arthur? He has yet to be a year old, and yet you tell me that he was prophesied of."_

"_Yes Uther. Your son will be known as the Once and Future King, and will unite all the land of Albion. He will be the greatest king to ever live, and shall rise again in the future when he is needed."_

_Uther was shocked how could his son be the Once and Future King? How could he, Uther, prepare Arthur to carry that weight on his shoulders?_

"_How can this be?"_

_The girl smiled. "It is his destiny, as it is my destiny to guide and protect him when the time comes."_

"_How could you protect him, you are a woman?"_

_Emrys' face darkened. "Do not doubt me Uther Pendragon! I have powers that will help him when no one else can. I am a witch, and I am also Princess of Avalon, before my people were taken by the gods to rule over the afterlife!" Her face lightened. "I may be a woman Uther, but I also have been taught to wield a blade and shoot an arrow, I am not a weak of defenseless girl who will let a man protect her when I can do it myself."_

_Uther backed away from the girl, "You are a witch?! Leave me I will not consort with the likes of you! Your kind killed my wife, and magic will corrupt you. It always does!"_

_Emrys' face fell. "Uther one day we shall meet face to face. I will not fight you that day, it will be up to you what my fate will be. But know this your son cannot complete his destiny without me. He will face many trials that without magic will fail. Do not try and change what the gods have decreed, or it will be you that is punished for eternity."_

_The world around Uther began to fade as Emrys walked back into the forest. "Remember Uther you may not have known the outcome of the magic that brought Arthur into the world; but do you think Ygraine would have wanted you to end up this way? Alone and bitter? I have a special gift, she sends her love, and hopes that you can see past your hate and anger, and raise Arthur in a way that would make her proud."_

_With that the girl vanished._

_**End Dream**_

Uther never forgot those parting words. He continued to look of Emrys throughout Arthur's life, and had yet to see her. She would occasionally flit through his dreams and remind him that Arthur has a destiny that will one day be fulfilled.

But now she appeared looking the same as when he first saw her. She walked past a shocked Arthur, and came and stood in front of him.

Uther just continued to stare. How could this girl, be so bold and walk into his kingdom? Escorted by his son no less!

Uther rose slowly from his thrown. "You are brave to come here. When you know the laws concerning your kind. I could have you killed here and now." Emrys just smiled at him.

"Uther, I know the laws and I know what you could do, but I have given you my word I will not run nor use my magic against you. However please remember all that I have told you in the past. Arthur will need me, and no one can change the will of the gods."

Arthur broke away from his daze. "Wait! Father you know her?! How? When?"

Merlin laughed. It rang through the hall like chimes. "Oh Arthur, I have known your father for a very long time, even if we never met in person."

Uther walked up to Merlin who barely came up to his shoulder. "What would you have me do girl? I cannot let a witch run around freely in my kingdom."

"I did think of that Uther. You can tell the people that I am a princess from a far away kingdom, and that will be true. As for my magic I know that you have certain artifacts that can bind my magic to you or Arthur, and only that person can consent to let me use my magic."

Uther stared in amazement. This girl really would do anything to be by Arthur's side. He studied her for a moment longer, then nodded his head.

"I will have Gaius fetch the bands for us. You will be bound to Arthur, as according to you he will be the one you protect."

Arthur just stood in shock. His father, the person who hated magic the most, was letting a witch not only live, but also protect him!

Merlin looked up at Uther and smiled. "Thank you Uther, it would please me if you called me by my true name."

"And what would that be?"

"Please, call me Merlin."


End file.
